


Blood Cakes

by hazelNuts



Series: Creampuffweek [7]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, F/F, Food, Mention of blood, Other, POV Perry, Post S2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry is cleaning her baking equipment, and everyone else really should wait with eating those cupcakes.</p><p>For Creampuff Week - Day 7: Blood Cakes</p><p>(All my fics for Creampuff Week are connected)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Perry used to have a _short_ list of icky substances. But she’s lived with LaFontaine for the past couple years, they’ve been through a lot, and blood is no longer even in the top ten.

‘I really appreciate this, Perry,’ Laura says.

‘You better,’ she throws back. She scrubs a little harder at her mixing bowl. ‘And that is your last cupcake until the other cake is done.’

‘Sorry.’

‘Wow, it smells good in here,’ LaFontaine says as they enter the kitchen.

Perry quickly turns and very firmly says, ‘Hands off the cakes, LaFontaine.’

‘But Laura has one.’ Lafontaine’s eyes grow big in their plea for a cupcake. Perry tries to stand her ground, but she’s never really been able to resist those eyes. If she had, their room wouldn’t look like a laboratory.

‘Fine. You can have _one_.’

‘Yes!’ LaFontaine grabs a cupcake off the tray, groaning in pleasure at the first bite. They place a crumbly kiss on Perry’s cheek. ‘These are perfect. You’re an amazing baker.’

‘Yeah, well, just don’t get your crumbs everywhere,’ Perry mumbles, blushing and smiling.

LaFontaine sits opposite Laura the kitchen table, and the two start talking. Perry presumes it’s about LaFontaine’s new project. They’re looking into ectoplasm, trying to discover if it has any other functions aside from marking a ghost’s path.

‘What is that heavenly smell?’ JP asks when he walks into the kitchen.

‘Cupcakes!’ Laura and LaFontaine yell at the same time.

‘No, that’s not it.’ He moves closer to Perry and sniffs. Then he turns to the oven and sniffs again. ‘Do I smell blood? Goodness, is everybody alright?’

‘We’re fine, JP,’ Laura assures him. ‘I asked Perry to make Carmilla a blood cake.’

‘That sounds delicious. In the meantime, can I-‘

‘ _One_.’

A chair scrapes back and JP sits by the others. He doesn’t join in their conversation, happy to simply sit, soak up all the new knowledge, and eat his cupcake.

‘I heard something about a blood cake,’ Carmilla announces, sauntering into the kitchen, trying to look indifferent. Instead, she reminds Perry of how the cat she used have looked whenever she opened a can of tuna.

‘No!’ Laura shouts. ‘It was supposed to be a surprise.’

‘Would you like me to leave and come back in twenty minutes?’

‘No.’ Laura pats her lap and Carmilla sits down in her assigned seat.

‘Hey, Perry? If I don’t eat a cupcake now, do I get an extra big slice of cake?’

Perry pretends to think it over, and then nods. ‘Yes, you do.’

‘I should have thought of that,’ JP mumbles mournfully.

After another couple of minutes of scrubbing, Perry is satisfied that all the blood is out of her mixing bowl. She quickly dries it and then joins her friends at the table. It feels almost normal. Except that she’s sitting at a table with two vampires, one of whose body used to be dead, and there is a blood cake with human blood in the oven. But it is their version ofnormal, and she loves it. She can hold LaFontaine’s hand, and curl up with them at night. And she has new friends who except her fussing without much complaint.

‘What are you thinking about?’ LaFontaine asks, squeezing her hand.

Perry smiles and scoots her chair a little closer. She puts her head on her partner’s shoulder and says, ‘I like it here.’

LaFontaine rubs their cheek against her hair. ‘Me too.’

Perry lets the contentment wash over her.

And of course that’s when Danny and Kirsch burst in, armed with paintball guns and slingshots. They’re both panting and red in the face.

‘The Alchemy Club and the Astrologers have been working on a project and created a portal into another dimension. There are giant beetles crawling out of it.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
